fanwork_marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Avengers
(anteriormente) (anteriormente)|status = Separados|filmes = The Avengers Iron Man 3 (mencionado) Thor: The Dark World (mencionado) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mencionado) Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Doctor Strange (mencionado) Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok (mencionado) Avengers: Infinity War Ant-Man and the Wasp (mencionado) Captain Marvel (meio dos créditos) Spider-Man: Far From Home (mencionado)|séries_de_tv = Daredevil (mentioned) Jessica Jones (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned)|image1 = A6-0.jpg}} Os Vingadores eram uma equipe de indivíduos extraordinários, com super-poderes ou outras características especiais. Seu objetivo era proteger a estabilidade global contra ameaças internas e/ou extraterrestres. Embora afiliados principalmente aos Estados Unidos da América, eles trabalham com interesses pacíficos de todo o mundo em vez de um país ou organização específica. Os Vingadores foram reunidos pela SHIELD quando Loki invadiu a Terra com seu exército Chitauri para conquistar o planeta. A equipe o derrotou e seguiram caminhos separados por um tempo. Depois que a SHIELD se tornou uma agência extinta devido à infiltração da HYDRA, as Stark Industries remodelaram a Stark Tower na Avengers Tower e a equipe se uniu na luta contra a HYDRA. Depois que terminada a luta, Tony Stark construiu Ultron esperando que a IA pudesse defender o mundo de todas as ameaças. O plano saiu pela culatra e Ultron começou uma guerra contra a humanidade, forçando Tony e os Vingadores a lutar contra o Ultron. Quando Ultron foi derrotado, a equipe ganhou novos recrutas e se mudou para a New Avengers Facility. Sob liderança do Captain America, uma equipe concluiu com sucesso várias operações em todo o mundo, até que a quantidade de danos colaterais causados durante seus conflitos levou as Nações Unidas a aprovar os Acordos de Sokovia na tentativa de regular suas ações. As diferenças de opinião criaram uma brecha dentro da equipa que dividiu os Vingadores em duas facções, uma liderada pelo Iron Man e outra pelo Captain America. Depois que o soldado experiente conseguiu parar Helmut Zemo, o instigador de sua luta, a equipa ficou dividida; Iron Man, Vision e War Machine permaneceram como membros oficiais, enquanto um grupo pequeno composto pelo Captain America, Black Widow e Falcon continuaram a operar pelas sombras. Stark tenta aumentar a participação dos Vingadores ao convidar o Spider-Man a participar, mas o jovem herói recusou a oferta para permanecer mais próximo das pessoas que jurou proteger. Dois anos após a ratificação de Acordos, Thanos, o senhor da guerra dos Titãs Loucos e instigador por trás da invasão de Chitauri de Loki, lançou uma cruzada contra o universo em sua busca pelas Jóias do Infinito. Os Vingadores foram divididos em diferentes grupos enquanto lutavam para combater Thanos antes que ele conseguisse, unindo forças com os Mestres das Artes Místicas, os Wakandans e os Guardiões da Galáxia no processo, com Iron Man e Spider-Man indo para Titã ao lado de Doctor Strange que se encontram e aliam ao Star-Lord, Nebula, Mantis e Drax para tentar impedir Thanos, enquanto o Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Thor, Groot, Rocket e Scarlet Witch protegiam o Vision da Ordem Negra em Wakanda. Thanos chegou e venceu os heróis em Wakanda com facilidade antes de matar Vision para receber a Jóia da Mente, quase completando a sua Manopla do Infinito. Mesmo depois de Thor atacá-lo ferozmente, Thanos ainda conseguiu se transportar para Titan. Já em Titan, chegou e derrotou os oponentes, o Mago Supremo em misericórdia pela vida de Stark entregou-lhe a Jóia do Tempo, e a última que faltava, o Titã Louco rapidamente estalou os seus dedos e começando a sua erradicação. Vários Vingadores estavam entre os indicados de desaparecimento em pó, incluindo Falcon, Scarlet Witch e Spider-Man; com apenas Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow e War Machine sobrevivendo à guerra. No entanto, Tony, em ato de vingança pela morte de Peter partiu para cima do Titã e só parou com a morte do oponente. Apoderou-se das jóias e estalou ele os dedos com o objetivo de reverter tudo, coisa que conseguiu sem qualquer custo vital e após todos os sacrificados por Thanos retornarem à vida. Tony com Parker, Strange e uma parte dos Guardiões através do Tesseract, transportam-se para a Terra...para Wakanda. Com Stark e Rogers, finalmente, a fazerem as pazes depois de tanto tempo de costas viradas um para o outro. Após vencida a guerra e retorno à América, a equipa na sua maioria tinha chegado a um consenso. Esta equipa iria ter de dar pelo menos um tempo, o Iron Man tentar a sua sorte como verdadeiro pai de família, Captain America e Black Widow tornarem-se mentores na recém-remodelada SHIELD, Thor entrando na equipa dos Guardiões da Galáxia, Hulk deixar definitivamente a vida de super-herói e com o Hawkeye apenas voltar ao ativo num outro "fim do mundo". Seria, no mínimo, o fim de uma e o começo de uma nova era... Categoria:Artigos a serem expandidos Categoria:Equipas Categoria:Avengers